


Just Alittle Fun

by xxundefinedpromisesxx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxundefinedpromisesxx/pseuds/xxundefinedpromisesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Reid have a little fun before bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Alittle Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

JJ arches her back as Reid dips his head down and brings one of her hard nipples into his mouth. She let's out a gasp and digs her semi long nails into his back. His hot breath brushes over her skin as he let's out a low moan.

Reid kisses a trail up from her breast to her neck, where he sucks and nips and kisses the hot flesh there. JJ let's out another gasp as a wave of pleasure rushes to between her legs. Her and Reid have been doing this together for 2 years now, but it's still always like that first time.

He kisses across her jawline, then hungrily kisses her lips. She opens her mouth, inviting him in. They're tongues dance with each other, tasting one another's mouths. JJ playfully sucks in his bottom lip, and he moans into another kiss. JJ raises her hips, and his rock hard dick rubs against her thigh. A sharp gasp escapes from between his lips at the pleasurable friction.

"Oh baby, you know I can't stand when you do that kind of teasing," Reid says breathless. "You know how sensitive I am." JJ smiles wickedly. "That's why I do it baby," she purrs while bringing him back down to meet her already kiss swollen lips. 

A wave of want and desire plunge through JJ, and she needs Reid, right now.

"I'm ready baby, I want you." Reid kisses down her neck again, leaving goose bumps in his wake. She let's out a soft moan at the feel of his soft lips grazing over her breasts again.

"How much do you want me? How much do you want it? Come on baby, tell me." JJ squirms under Reid, moving her thigh against his neglected dick, and moving her hips to indicate what she wants. "Please baby, I need to feel you deep inside me," JJ whispers into his ear, making him shiver. 

That's all he can stand, and he readys her into the position. He kisses her lips desperately, as he slowly inserts himself deep inside of her. She gasps, as his length fills her completely. He starts thrusting at a slow pace, letting her adjust to him.

She starts raising her hips, trying to pick up the speed. It causes him to go deeper, and she let's a gasp tare from her throat and out from between her lips. "Mmm, baby you feel so good." With the desire and needy sound that laces his voice, JJ starts bucking her hips harder. "Please, harder. I need you to go harder."

Reid let's out a grunt, and puts his hands on her hips and tightens his grip. He picks up his speed, and she starts whimpering with every thrust. JJ can feel her orgasm building up in her stomach, and pleasure shoots through her body. "Oh JJ, I'm not going to last." She rolls her hips up, causing him to go faster. "I want you to cum deep inside me baby, I want you to fill me up." Reid moans at her words, picking up as much speed as he can to make them both cum.

The feeling rises in her, and she bucks her hips violently as her orgasm consumes her and she's taken to a place full of bliss. Her juices flow over Reid's dick inside of her, and she's panting hard.

At the tightening of her walls around him, he gives one last thrust and let's out an exasperated moan and cums deep inside of her. His toes curl, and JJ let's out an oomph sound as he collapses on top of her. 

Once she slowly comes down from her high, and she can form a few thoughts, she mumbles out a couple words. "S-Spence, you're crushing me." He slowly pulls out of her, and rolls onto his back. He pulls her into him, and she buries her head into his neck, and he keeps his arms secured around her.

"Just like always, that was amazing," Reid says into her hair, then kisses the top of her head. "It sure was. Now let's get some sleep, it's an early morning tomorrow." 

"Don't remind me," Reid chuckles, as he pulls the cool sheets over them, and they both fall asleep tangled in each others limbs.


End file.
